In a cloud computing environment, multiple users possibly need to use a certain application. For these users, currently each of them has to complete deployment of the application by himself/herself. Application deployment requires certain specialized skills. Therefore, it is rather difficult for some users to deploy an application by themselves. This limits development of the cloud platform to some extent and also brings about inconvenience to usage. Furthermore, in a cloud computing environment, if a user needs to deploy one identical application several times, he/she has to perform the same operation each time, which wastes both time and energy.